


Universal Singularity

by SilverCardinal



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multiverse, minor seri/izumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/pseuds/SilverCardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps they will always be destined for tragedy. But the Universe grows for infinity and they will continue to search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Singularity

_No one gets to choose which Universes are “right”, because none are “wrong”. Endless variations stemming from one point of existence. All stretching and growing into infinity in every direction. All they can do is search for the one that they imagine as “right”._

* * *

Munakata acts out of instinct. Out of the instinct to protect the innocent students dragged into this mess, his own clansman, His clansman even. And now he sees the tip of Tenrou sticking out of the back of the Red King.

* * *

Munakata’s lungs are burning from the inhaled smoke and hot ash. But he still finds the strength to push Tenrou through Suoh’s chest despite how painful it is to breath. He holds silent as Suoh turns lax in his arms.

* * *

Munakata is holding Suoh’s weakened body and he feels a heartbeat reverberating against Tenrou’s cold metal. Blood is spilling onto his fingertips. He mutters a single word.

* * *

_'Why?’_

* * *

He doesn’t get an answer. In any of them.

* * *

As Suoh’s last words are always to the little girl in red who cared for him so much.

* * *

Munakata uses every bit of his aura to create a shield against the Red King’s falling Sword.  
_Will this even work?_  
A shockwave slices through the tree tops upon contact.  
_I don’t know._  
He reaches into each crevice of his very being, pulling at every piece of the Blue aura to halt the Sword’s descent onto the Earth’s surface.

* * *

_"I want to save you Suoh”_

* * *

Sometimes he succeeds.

* * *

He manages to hold the shield long enough for the Sword’s momentum to dissipate. The taste of copper fills his mouth before he realizes that his heart is stagnant. The last thing he remembers cold snow and smouldering dirt and perhaps Suoh calling his name. This Universe doesn’t give him the time to contemplate.

* * *

In this one, the force of Suoh’s Sword is too much. The shield made from his aura is broken and the both of them are instantaneously crushed.

* * *

_Like roses and ivy that tear at their flesh, the fates are intertwined so viciously around the Red and Blue King. And no matter where they look they find no relief._  
_The Universes have decided that someone must be lost, perhaps one, perhaps both._

* * *

He didn’t intend for this. Parts of His uniform have been burned off and the smell of seared flesh is thick in the air. He thought Munakata would be able to protect himself from the blast (as he always did). But the Red aura was always known for its strength and its unpredictable and chaotic nature.

Suoh’s Sword falls and creates a second tragedy. Causing the death of thousands upon impact; innocent students, Blue and Red clansmen alike.

The death of the Colourless and Blue king was more than enough to cause for Suoh to reach his limit.

* * *

The Colourless King jumps into Suoh just as he burrowed his fist through Isana Yashiro’s body.

A moment of weakness, of relief Suoh has allowed himself as he burned the life from the teenager’s body.

A moment where the Spirit takes control of the Red King’s being…

_"Suoh!”_

and incinerates half of the forest and everything in it.

* * *

Today is Munakata’s memorial. Suoh is on the rooftop of a building outside of Homra territory with a lit cigarette hanging in his mouth.

The Blue King had done the impossible and stopped a falling Sword of Damocles.

At the expense of his life.

Suoh is alive. The Red aura still flickers in his body. But now his stopper and his equal are both dead, his Sword of Damocles is gone as well.

_What can stop you now?_

He doesn’t know if Munakata was trying to save him or condemn him to his worst nightmare.

* * *

Killing the Red King is what starts the decay of his Sword.

Killing the Gray King is what starts the fall.

Iwafune Tenkei is lying in a pool of his own blood as he coughs his last words and becomes still.

The Blue Sword of Damocles is falling and Zenjou charges at Munakata.

* * *

Munakata doesn’t cry. But there are times where he allows himself to mourn.

* * *

_So they search and search and search._

* * *

Suoh’s Sword falls and Munakata can’t find it in himself to kill the dead man.

* * *

The Colourless King escapes from Ashinaka Island just in time to avoid the radius of the Red King’s Damocles Down.

* * *

Awashima may not have the powers of a King, but she has the rage and resources to find the Colourless King and he learns the meaning of fear.

* * *

Kusanagi is patient so he plans and waits to trap the Colourless King, before slowly burning way the Spirit’s very being.

* * *

Yata rallies several members of Homra as well as some members of the Blue’s for the hunt of the Colourless King.

* * *

Fushimi doesn’t even use a weapon.

* * *

_They search for a Universe whose tide is not stained in blood._

* * *

Kusanagi finds Suoh at a bar far from Homra. His King drinks himself sick before the bartender cuts him off and hulls him out. Suoh doesn’t cry but the expression on his face is ugly and broken and Kusanagi wonders if it would be better if he did.

* * *

Munakata dreams about him sometimes. Sometimes its pitch black space or they are side by side in a distorted bar or standing face to face in a field of spider lilies. But Suoh always has a cocky smirk on his face and Munakata can never seem to find words to say. His tongue turns into burning coals that scorch his insides and it hurts.

* * *

Anna wakes up in the middle of the night. She goes downstairs and finds him sitting on the couch with a pack of untouched cigarettes. Suoh is silent as she climbs next to him and lays her head on his lap. She doesn’t say anything about the recent dimming of his Red as they drift asleep because she already knows.

* * *

_Their blood paints sadness and loneliness and they ask why does it have to be them? Someone else to replace the life that Death demands._

_But those Universes always implode. Death is patient and Fate is an artist with her palette of suffering._

* * *

Sometimes they aren’t even Kings (yet). But it all ends the same.

* * *

Suoh’s body shudders as the mugger's knife pierces into his chest and Munakata can do nothing to repair Suoh's shredded heart as he bleeds onto the street.

* * *

The earthquake is brutal and the following tsunami is even more so. Suoh and Munakata’s mangled bodies are thrown by the tides and they are found three days later.

* * *

They say it was an accident. It could have happened to anyone at any time. But it’s the rich bastard’s arrogance and judgement that kills Munakata in a crash of twisted metal and glass constellations that dig into his flesh that take far too long for his trembling heartbeat to finally cease, and Suoh can’t stomach the half-assed apologizes.

* * *

_Grief is harsher than Death’s favourite teas and all the more bitter, and they see how each Universe is filled in anguish._

_But, there are Worlds that aren’t so bad._

* * *

Totsuka carries a ginormous cake into Homra and everyone in the bar sings happy birthday for Suoh. He turns his head away and there's a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth, and Anna holds up a camera to capture the moment where Totsuka and Kusanagi smush the plate of cake into Suoh’s face before whispering how Reisi would have loved to see this.

* * *

Anna has a wide smile and laughs as the rollercoaster arcs over the highest point, Munakata’s niece and nephew shrieks meld with their Uncle’s hysterical laughter and Yata’s wails and Fushimi’s silent screaming.  
The pictures are goofy, ridiculous, slack jawed perfection and Kusanagi buys copies of them all (the Blue King would thank him later.)

* * *

Suoh grins as the neon letters spell ‘WINNER’ on his side of the screen.

Munakata chews his bottom lip, who would’ve thought Suoh would be so good at this. He spent hours playing with Taishi, memorizing and understanding the turn ratios of each vehicle and the optimal timing of the usage of certain power ups. “Wait, how were you able to get ahead of me by a whole lap?”

“Drifting, _Munakata_ ” as a character with a lit candle on it's head swerves around a sharp turn.

“Tch. We should go back to studying now.” Munakata pouts.

Suoh smirks smugly as they open their textbooks.

Thirty minutes into 'studying' (Munakata taking notes and Suoh haphazardly looking at the pages), Munakata mutters “best three out of five” and Suoh laughs as they pick up the controllers and the neon letters are splayed on the television screen.

* * *

Munakata signs the last page of the document.

Years of chasing after Strains, hardship and chaos, ignoring every other selfish desire that crossed his heart for his ideal and as of now it is finally over.

“Captain”, Awashima squeezes his shoulder. Fushimi is by the door with a look of pride, relief and uncertainty.

Munakata stands and walks down the halls of the building one last time with his Awashima and Fushimi tailing his sides.

“The both of you performed outstandingly”, he turns to face them as they step outside the gates, “I couldn’t have asked for better clansmen.”

Awashima has a few lines, from either worry or laughter, etched on her face but still as beautiful as she was years ago. Time has also been kind to Fushimi, through the years he has kept his wits sharp and his tongue even more so however despite his still prickly demeanor he became less hostile with age. (Still quite prickly and hostile but it’s like going from a porcupine to a hedgehog as Yata mentioned a few months ago)

Awashima pulls him into a tight hug, “It has been an honour to fight with you Captain.” Her voice is taut but every raw emotion is held in her words.  
“Yeah.” Fushimi smiles a little flushed and Munakata can’t help how his eyes have welled up a bit, and they stay like that in pleased silence, the sun setting as signalling for an end of a chapter.

* * *

_These worlds aren’t bad by any means._

_But who can blame them as they navigate across the edge of oblivion searching for the perfect solution._

_They won’t be able to find one where Totsuka isn’t killed by the Colourless King which ignites the events that lead to Suoh/ Munakata/ Suoh and Munakata’s deaths. In some worlds it simply can’t be changed, they are lost their grief and anger and the tragedies are inevitable._

_Death and Fate are not unreasonable though. Time is a physical plane, and the Universes grow into infinity, so they continue to search._

* * *

Suoh cradles Munakata’s body close, keeping his entrails in an abdomen cut apart by Tenrou, wielded by the Colourless King’s will. The Red King’s eyes burn with wild fury and grief and snarls “You”, and the Fox Spirit stiffens.

Suoh comes at him growling and with red hot anger. The Red Aura kills the Colourless King and now there are two dead kings and Suoh is quite sure the count will go up to three and then some as red sparks flicker off the surface of his skin.

* * *

_And perhaps their search will be in vain._

* * *

JUNGLE has stolen the Slates, Munakata is sure he at least has two broken ribs, Tenrou is broken, Suoh is on his knees, struggling to control his aura and both Red and Blue Sword of Damocles are visibly and quickly deteriorating.

* * *

_Maybe their search goes against the natural order of **existence**._

* * *

“Shh,” Munakata soothes as Suoh struggles against the large pieces of rubble that is pinning the lower half of his body to the fractured pavement, “You’re going to be alright.”

“Nggh. Motherfucker planted bombs around the gate” Suoh heaves with his lungs coated with debris and dust.

Munakata is at a loss. Weissman had destroyed the Slates moments before Iwafune had set off several explosives in the area and neither of them (even combined) have enough lingering strength to push Suoh free not to mention freeing theselves from the ruins of numerous collapsed buildings that trapped them.

Suoh’s face twists in pain and Munakata is trying to come up with a way to save him, but there is none. Help won’t arrive in time. Suoh’s legs are most likely crushed under the chunks of concrete and there’s nothing Munakata can do to slow down the bleeding. “I’m sorry.” _I can’t save you,_ his voice crackling like dying embers.

But Suoh smiles. He’s fucking smiling. Through the blood pouring out of him and the most likely, agonizing pain and pulls Munakata’s face next to his own, “Y-you’re going to l-live,” he wheezes, “I’m…glad”

Munakata breaks down. Never in his life has he felt so damn helpless, shaking his head he holds Suoh as close as he can. “Please” he begs, he begs Suoh’s wounds, he begs to the gods, he begs to the Universe, “Please don’t leave” he breathes _I don’t know what I would do. Please…_

“...Reisi…” Suoh’s voice is distant, “Talk to m-me…Anything you want”

Munakata curls onto his side next to him and has one arm across Suoh’s chest to hold him closer. He talks about how Fushimi was infiltrating JUNGLE under his command and Suoh coughs up _“I knew it”_ before whispering how he’s glad that the kid found his King in the end. Munakata then reminisces about the time they first met, and their second meeting, and their third meeting; he remembers them all and Suoh does too. Half way through the first retelling, “Munakata” he quietly whispers, turning his head “I…,” his voice fades and the rest is only for the former Blue King to hear. As Suoh’s breathing stops and his heart becomes still, Munakata breaks down in deafening silence before he is able to finish the story.

* * *

_But it is their search nonetheless and they persevere. There are an infinite number of possibilities and Universes that hold the various versions of themselves. So many Worlds to see, so much hope that is nestled in the waves of pain and sorrow._

* * *

Several Red and Blue clansmen fill the hospital halls.

Suoh looks up when the doors open and the party comprised of both clans assemble –all of them, Yata, Anna, Hidaka, Fushimi and Munakata- into the room where Kusanagi waits with a little, wiggling bundle in his arms next to the hospital bed. He and Seri smile, “It’s a boy.”

Suoh looks into the bundle, cocooned in a light blue blanket as everyone congratulates the new parents. The baby is small, smaller than Suoh thought; skin red with wrinkles, and eyes twisted shut as if the world is just too bright and the child yawns, tiny fingers reaching upwards for something and is now latched onto the Red King’s index finger.

“He’s beautiful Izumo,” Anna coos, “What are you going to name him?”

Kusanagi smiles as he helps Suoh hold the newborn, Munakata gripping his shoulder to steady him. Awashima leans back onto the pillows, “We’ve decided to name him Tatara.” Yata and Anna’s eyes well up and even Fushimi is visibly touched at the tribute. “We’ve also decided that our two Kings here, are going to be the god parents,” Kusanagi beamed and another round of congratulations is passed around.

Suoh is startled a bit under Munakata’s hand, and he can’t help as his face melts into a soft smile. “How do you feel, Suoh?”

He didn’t expect to live long enough for this. Ten odd years ago he considered it a miracle for him to see thirty. Figured it would end with either the Red running loose and destroying everything around him, him being killed, or some kind of in-between. And he is absolutely stunned with this little newborn, little _Tatara_ , and wonders how anyone lives when being so thoroughly owned by their loved ones.

The Red King blinks and holds the infant just a bit closer to himself, “…humbled” he murmurs and Munakata has a gentle expression on his face.

Then Anna comes to hold the baby, and before they know it everyone is bickering about who gets third. Munakata has his left arm around Suoh's waist as Suoh has his right hanging across Munakata's shoulder and they smile. They’re alive, well and so joyful that Totsuka is probably looking at them from the afterlife, so very _happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> So me trying to think of scenarios for my otp to be happy ends up with one happy scenario and 10+ scenarios that are just as sad as the canon universe :V


End file.
